


Ashes to Ashes

by deansscruffyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansscruffyangel/pseuds/deansscruffyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death hung over Dean, ‘Child, come with me’ it whispered heavy against his ear, its sweet promises buzzing through his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

The blood trickled through Dean’s fingers as he pressed his hand tighter against his stomach, trying his damn hardest not to pass out as the pain hit him like a freight train. It was agonizing, sending Dean into tremors and shakes as he fought desperately to hold his head above water. He had to fight through it though, he had to stay awake, and he needed to keep pushing. 

Dean shifted his weight to his side, trying desperately to push himself into a sitting position. Blood pooled around him now, and as he moved, he winced as the burning pain hit him like a tidal wave and forced him down again. Dean whimpered with every sting and every ache that gathered in his stomach, threatening to pull him into unconsciousness. 

“Cas” he moaned, dried blood caking the inside of his mouth. 

Dean coughed, causing him to fold over in pain, blood dripping from his mouth. Dean tasted hot copper; it rolled through him like white fire, and took his breath away.   
“Cas” he whimpered, barely keeping it together. His eyes flickered, and he slumped suddenly, barely holding his head up. Dean didn’t know how long he lay there like that, the only thing running through his mind like wild fire. Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas. 

He surged up suddenly, concentrating all his strength, and flipping himself over onto his opposite side. Pain shot through him at an alarming rate. He yelled, or screamed, it could’ve been either one; he couldn’t really hear it with the piercing noise rushing through in his ears. 

Dean blacked out, his pain getting the best of him, and pulling him into a dark and cold place he knew he didn’t want to be. Death hung over him, ‘Child, come with me’ it whispered heavy against his ear, its sweet promises buzzing through his body. 

Dean could feel death’s ice cold hands taking hold of him, soothing his pain, offering him an escape. Dean’s eyes flickered and he could hear it calling his name, hear the soft purr of its voice against his ear. He could smell the thick copper all around him, and hot, sticky blood caked onto his pants and shirt. It would be so simple, Dean thought, so simple to give in and rest for once. Why did he have to save everyone, hadn’t he done enough? 

Dean fought with himself; he wrenched his eyes open, forcing himself to stay above the surface just a little longer. That’s all he needed right, just a little more time?   
“Cas—” he bellowed, his eyes frantically searching the dark room that surrounded him. The only light in the room came from a broken window, and it cast an eerie light around the hunter, making it difficult to make anything out. 

As he strained in the darkness, Dean finally found the angel lumped in the corner, lying flat on his back. Dean reached out; doing everything in his power to fight through the wave of pain crashing around him. His arm wasn’t long enough, and no matter how hard he tried, every time he reached out towards the angel, he was grasping at thin air. 

Dean’s thoughts were cloudy at best, and he struggled to sort through them, and make sense of what was going on. He reached down, sliding his trembling hand into his pocket and grabbing ahold of his lighter. He flicked it, trying to light it. Nothing. He tried again, panic rising in his stomach “Please, please, please” he begged frantically. As the light finally clicked on, making Dean hiss in pain as he drug his gaze across the angel. 

Terror crept up Dean’s spin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Two large shadows surrounded the angel, curving and reaching towards him. They snaked around the angel’s lifeless body, much like hands, reaching around him and trying to suffocate him. 

“No” Dean panted, dragging himself towards Castiel’s slumped form, it was difficult to do with only one arm free, the other clenching his stomach. “No” he whispered, desperately scratching along the floor, fighting through waves of crushing agony. 

Dean was close, and in one last attempt, he reached his hand out, expecting to scratch the concrete, but instead, grabbing a hand full of ashes. 

“No, please—God no” he whimpered, waving his arm out, and grabbing more of the dust, it’s scent filing his lungs. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, his voice burning against his throat, blood trickling out of his mouth and gathering onto the floor. His breath was coming faster, his pulse quickening. “No, no, no” he repeated more hysterically, his hand shaking as he curled his fingers around the pile of ashen wings. 

Dean’s gasp hitched in his lungs and churned, unable to catch his breath as he gathered the angel’s once proud wings in his blood-soaked hand. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and mixed with the blood caked on his face, blurring his vision. 

“God” Dean whimpered again “Please—no” he continued, bringing his hand close to his face and viciously wiping away tears. 

He figured he would feel comfort as death slowly began to overtake him, but there was no comfort, no peace, nothing. Dean was cold, and terrified, his whole body shook with a mixture of fear and slow, agonizing torment. 

Castiel was gone, Sam was gone, and now soon, Dean too would cease to exist. 

In one last attempt, Dean reached out again, seeking something to hold on to. His fingers brushed an all too familiar hand lightly. Soft cool hands met Dean’s brittle, calloused ones; he winced back in surprise, not expecting to find the angel’s hand so close to his own. 

“It’s okay” Dean whispered, silent tears streaking down his face as he forced his eyes closed, beckoning death towards him—welcoming it.   
“It’s okay, Cas” Dean breathed, curling his fingers around the angel’s cold, still hands. 

The shaking quieted soon, and Dean’s raspy, strained breath was soon to follow, and after a long pause, the hunter’s heart stopped as well.


End file.
